helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Hunter - Falcon
Info It's said that the Olineaux have the largest hunting ground in Finsel. Maybe we can find falcons there. Objective Go to Ball and find Hamilton. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, have you heard of Hunting Ball? Magda: Hunting ball? Eliza: The Olineaux family loves hunting for generations and they have their own pasture. Now with the expanding of the city, people can no longer hunt beasts as they used to do. Every year, the patriarch of Olineaux will hold a hunting party and invite all the nobles to their hunting ground. Magda: Hunting… Such a wild hobby. Eliza: Here’s the invitation to the ball. Magda: We are invited as well? Eliza: Is there any ball you are not allowed to attend in Finsel? Hurry to get dressed. It’s about time. Magda: Yes mom. Story Chat 2 Lady B: Miss Ellenstein, your look today are so refreshing. I heard that Duke Olineaux has made some strict dress code for the guests to the hunting party. Magda: Yes, indeed. Contest with Lady B Failure: ''' Magda: Madam, you… Lady B: Lady Ellenstein, you might need to change your clothes before being spotted by Duke Olineaux~ Magda: (I’d better change another outfit…) Ends '''Victory: Magda: Madam, you… Lady B: Lady Ellenstein always dresses proper to the ball~ Magda: Thank you for your kind words… (Finally, everything gets settled. I can enjoy the beautiful scenery in the hunting ground now. Speaking of it, maybe I can find the falcon I’m looking for on the boundless hunting ground.) Hamilton: Magda, does the sky in the suburb area look prettier than that you see in the downtown? Magda: Mr. Hamilton? Hamilton: Are you surprised to see me here, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: No… I just feel weird that you haven’t rated me today. Hamilton: My identity here is the guards of the hunting ground. …Why do you look at me with expectant eyes? Magda: Ah? Hah-hah. Nothing. I’m just wondering have you even seen falcon here? Hamilton: I never expected you to be interested in birds. Magda: Huh? So you know… Hamilton: I know much than you expect. The falcon is the highlight of the Olineaux Hunting Ground. It can fly at high speed and change direction rapidly. It is an extraordinary birds of prey that no other birds in Finsel can compare with. Magda: Then do you know where to find its feathers? Hamilton: You seems to have a lot of questions today, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I’m just curious… Hamilton: It doesn’t matter. I’d love to solve your puzzles. Before offering my answer, I want to ask you a question as well – Why do you want feather of falcon? Magda: Actually it’s a friend of mine that needs the feather. Forget about it if it’s difficult to… Hamilton: In fact, sometimes I have a feeling that you are like the falcon, though without fierce appearance or large figure, more like an elegant swan rather than a bird of prey, you never let any of the preys escape from your blue eyes. Magda: (You haven’t tell me where can I find it…) Hamilton: Don’t worry. Though the falcon never lingers at the hunting ground, I know a place where it might be possible to find some feather there. Magda: Mr. Hamilton, is the jungle part of the Olineaux Hunting Ground? Hamilton: That’s right. There are beasts roved up and down deep in the jungle. Stay close to me. Magda: Bear? Hamilton: Sorry to astonish you. I’m just kidding. The place we are heading are not the interior of the jungle. We won’t meet any beasts. Don’t worry. Magda: (I feel ashamed. I can admit that I’m afraid!) Hmm, I just feel curious cause I’ve never seen a bear alive. Hamilton: … Magda: That’s weird. Why are there so many fallen leaves? Hamilton: Lady Ellenstein, you really have a good luck. Look at the forest to the north, you can find the thing you are looking for there. Magda: A falcon?! Is it hunting a prey? OMG! So speedy! I can barely see where it is! Hamilton: I’ve once seen it dashing down the cliff at the coast. Its amazing strength has startled me and made me feel terrified. Magda: They look so free and strong when they are hovering in the sky. Hamilton: Wait a second, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Hmm? Are you going to… He has left… Catch up with him: Magda: Wait a second. I’ll go with you! Hamilton: Lady Ellenstein, are you still worrying about the beasts? Magda: (He has seen me through…) I just want to help! Speaking of it, why do you suddenly leave in a hurry? Hamilton: I just saw something falling on the tree, seems like some feathers! Magda, watch out! Magda: (It’s the falcon we saw earlier! It’s dashing over here!) Hamilton: Err… Magda: (Mr. Hamilton rushed to me in a sudden and drove the falcon away…) Mr. Hamilton! Are you alright?! Hamilton: I’m fine. Nothing serious. Luckily, I’ve picked up the feather. Magda: Humph~ That’s great! If you get hurt for me… Wait for him: Hamilton: Darn it! Magda: Mr. Hamilton?! Are you alright? Hamilton: Nothing. I’m fine. Magda: Why would you fell off the tree?! Hamilton: I saw a feather dropping on the tree branch and slipped when trying to fetch it… Magda: You should be more careful. I would blame myself if you hurt yourself! Hamilton: No need to blame yourself. I should be the one to blame… as the guard of the hunting ground, I can’t even handle this. Magda: Don’t say that… But Mr. Hamilton in a mess looks stylish as well. It’s a style that rarely been seen at the ball. Hamilton: To be honest, I’ve been looking forward to meet again outside the balls. I always wondering what would you look like in the wild or with things that I know well… Magda: Hmm? Hamilton: *Cough* …This is for you, Lady Ellenstein. Since we’ve got the feather, we’d better leave here as soon as possible. The falcons usually don’t attack people, but they would show no mercy to those approaching their nest. They are extremely territorial. Magda: Let’s go. Thank you so much, Mr. Hamilton! Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, how’s the hunting party held by the Olineaux family? Your dress get stained? Magda: It’s… It’s because someone invited me to dance at the hunting ground… Eliza: What? Dance at the hunting ground? Please tell me you haven’t danced with the horsekeeper! Magda: What are you talking about, mom! What makes you think of the horsekeeper! Eliza: …Anyway, don’t make friends with those vulgar! Go upstairs and change your dress now. Magda: …Yes, mom. Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests